jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosco Elliot
|place = 2/16|votesagainst = 13|days = 39|challenges = 7|}} Bosco Elliot is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands. Profile Name (Age): Bosco Elliot (51) Tribe Designation: Chuuk Current Residence: Texas Occupation: Lab Assistant Personal Claim to Fame: When I get to work in one of the well-known college Inspiration in Life: My brother Hobbies: Swimming, Playing golf, Scuba Diving Pet Peeves: Careless 3 Words to Describe You: Careful, Sporty, Talkative If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My Scuba Diving Set, a can of wine and My Phone Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: James Clement Reason for Being on Survivor: I want the money to spend and help my brother’s family too Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I think I can win because I am fit enough Survivor: Caroline Islands In the start of the game, Bosco got himself into trouble as he obviously had a strong disliking against Thomas, since he is constantly barking orders at Thomas, and continue to yell at Thomas for no reason at all, which cause annoyance towards the other people, as the other people were plotting to vote off him, Andrea had a talk with him, as the two quickly bonded with each other, the two bought in Rachel, and the three formed a new alliance. Afterwards, Bosco found the Chuuk tribe's idol as he is continue to be yelling at Thomas, causing the others to plotting to voting him off, but they didn't need to go to Tribal Council as the Chuuk tribe won the first two immunity challenges, when the Chuuk tribe finally have to go to Tribal Council at Day 9, Bosco was targeted, but Bosco told his alliance to vote off Thomas as he can't stand him around. But however, ultimately, the tribe, including his allies Andrea and Rachel voted for Emma due to her sickness. After, Bosco attempted to apologize to Thomas, but later he blew at him ever louder when Bosco found out he failed to save the tribe's rice, which managed to set a larger target on him, especially when the tribe lost the fourth immunity challenge, Bosco tried to swing Tanya to his side, but however, Bosco ended up to play his idol in the end and he saved himself as he would be voted off if he didn't. Afterwards, Bosco had another talk with Andrea, as he revealed his tragic past, and Bosco changed completely afterwards, and tried to be as friendly as possible. When the Chuuk tribe had to go to Tribal Council again, the opposite alliance once again targeted him again, and Greg attempted to get him to throw a vote away, which failed as he ended up voting for Greg and ultimately, vote Greg off. When both tribe's merged, with Andrea's company, the both of them talked to Michelle to get her to flip, which ultimately she ended up flipping. Afterwards, Jordan told him that Andrea was in danger, as Rachel was attempting to blindside Andrea, after hearing that, Bosco immediately told Andrea and Michelle about the incident, as they quickly decided to vote off Rachel, and after realizing that Jordan left Thomas in the blue, they quickly talked to the Kosrae three to get them to vote off Rachel too, it worked as she was ultimately blindsided. Afterwards, Bosco yelled at Thomas, and accidentally exposed that Jordan was the mastermind behind the past vote, causing Thomas to explode at Jordan, and more or less, caused him to flip over the other tribe, but later on, Thomas would go back and flip backwards, realizing Thomas cannot be trusted, Bosco voiced out to vote off Thomas, as he survived the elements, and want to get further in the game. After Thomas was voted off, Andrea and him continue their streak to vote off James and Zack back-to-back. And with 5 people remaining, Andrea told Bosco that they will vote for Jordan as he is highly untrustworthy and is a threat, but however, at Tribal Council, Jordan taunted Michelle, resulting in Michelle being mean and insulted everyone, saying that he wanted his brother to die, resulting in him changing the vote to Michelle. But however later, as they continue wanted to vote for Jordan, him winning immunity, resulting in they turning the vote on Danielle, but Danielle tried to get him to vote for his closest ally Andrea, which he ended up to vote for Danielle anyway, but Jordan voted for Andrea, and getting in a fire-making challenge, Andrea got eliminated, causing him to be mad, but in the end him and Jordan decided to take each other to the end, but Danielle won immunity and took him to the end. In the final Tribal Council, he was criticized for his poor social game and riding Andrea's coattails, it ultimately proof fatal as he ended up only getting two votes to the end. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Male contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Fanon runner-up